1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to refillable devices, in particular for carrying and dispensing products such as cosmetics or care products.
2. Discussion of Related Art
It is frequently convenient to have the option to carry a small container of a product, e.g. cosmetics such as perfumes, lotions, etc., for example when one is out for the evening or traveling. However, not all products are sold in conveniently small sized containers, and, if so they are typically more expensive and need be repurchased at more frequent intervals.
For addressing this issue, small-sized refillable containers for carrying and dispensing such products are known. For example, Patent Application No. GB2229380, to Winterflood, discloses a perfume atomizer with a cap and body in the form of a pen that can be refilled from a larger donor bottle of perfume. The atomizer can be refilled by pouring—or in the case of an aerosol or spray/atomizer type donor container, the donor container's spray nozzle is removed and the exposed stub of the donor pump is inserted into one end of the atomizer and filled via pumping action wherein the atomizer is held and repeatedly pushed down on the donor container or the donor container is held and repeatedly pushed into the atomizer.
Another example of a refillable packaging for dispensing a product from a donor container is described in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2005/056343, to Gueret. The packaging includes a filling valve designed to fit on top of the dispenser member of the donor container, after the donor container's spray nozzle is removed to expose the nozzle's stub, wherein the packaging sits above the donor container and is filled by holding the packaging and repeatedly pushing down on the donor container, or repeatedly pushing the donor container into the packaging.
U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,559,701; 3,680,605 and 5,524,680 disclose refillable dispensing devices. These devices are all refilled by a tube from the donor container penetrating through an aperture in the device, the opening of the aperture being controlled by some kind of valve. The same hold true for UK Patent No. GB 2229380.
WO 02/052977 discloses a pocket size refillable atomizer bottle. The bottle is substantially flat shaped and has a substantially large (at least 14 mm by 20 mm) refill opening in the front or back of the bottle for refilling with a spray from a master bottle.
The size and shape of the refill opening is large enough to ensure that all of the perfume is confined within the limits of the refill opening. A cover is provided to prevent losing the filled contents of the device.